


超蝙黑手黨AU

by maple50821



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple50821/pseuds/maple50821





	超蝙黑手黨AU

布鲁斯九岁的时候，当时的当家汤玛士韦恩带回了年仅七岁的克拉克，他是少数民族，因为特殊而强壮的体质让他们的容易被人口贩子拐卖，虽然后来政府有立法保护他们，但为时已晚，他们已经濒临消失。

那天晚上汤玛士接获他们结盟的黑手党求援，说是被人闯入死伤惨重，汤玛士到的时候他们已经死了大半的手下，不过也成功歼灭了侵入者。

但赶到对方家族时，发现其实并不是入侵，而是被非法抓来的人反抗，艾尔一家一直都生存在偏远的山林间，但被发现了他们血统之后，人口贩子便找上了门来用药物迷昏了三人绑到了这里来，而艾尔夫妇为了保护卡尔才出手的但最后也伤重不治，在咽下最后一口气前乔艾尔对他生前最后看见的汤玛士求情，恳求他拯救自己无辜的孩子，卡尔艾尔。

原本那个家族是打算杀死卡尔的，但汤玛士答应了剩下最后一口气的乔艾尔，于是交涉下让卡尔改名换姓当作他已经死在这里，黑手党非法贩售他们的罪不追究，并且由汤玛士支付卡尔的预期拍卖价格，艾尔夫妇杀死他们的手下的过节才一笔勾销。

布鲁斯第一次见到克拉克的时候他正在发抖，并且瞪大了双眼毫无反应的看著地板。不管韦恩夫妇怎么安慰他，都唯唯诺诺的应对很害怕再被暴力对待。

当布鲁斯跟父亲要求让克拉克成为他的手下时，汤玛士犹豫过，虽然布鲁斯一直以来都接受著接班人的教育，但他不确定九岁的孩子是否已经准备好要拥有自己的家族成员。最后因为布鲁斯坚定的眼神，他决定把克拉克交给布鲁斯。

克拉克并没有哭，老实说他根本不知道怎么了，他跟父母住在远离人群的山上，前几天莫名其妙被一群男人攻击，抓到了这个陌生又冰冷的地方，每天都被拳打脚踢，远远的他可以听到父母的求饶声。

昨天他终于见到父母的时候，他们只叫他快逃就跟房子里面的人打了起来，最后爸爸妈妈流了很多血死掉了。

现在他被送给了一个看起来光鲜亮丽的小孩，就像是个玩具那样。

如果可以在那时候一起死掉就好了。克拉克呆呆地站在原地听从布鲁斯的命令脱掉衣服，他完全没有反抗，因为在被抓走时有的男人也会叫他脱掉衣服，如果他抵抗就会被殴打。

有个头发半白的中老年人来了，他帮克拉克清洗身体，温柔的帮他洗掉身上的血污，但终究只是要把他当作礼物送给那个小孩吧?克拉克心想。

最后他穿著柔软了睡衣被送进了那个孩子的卧室，那里又大又美，旁边的桌上还放著热腾腾的食物，克拉克盯著桌上的抹刀，也许他应该杀了这个小孩，然后让那对假装自己是好人的夫妇杀了自己，这样他就可以去见自己的父母了。

「过来，在这里坐下。」

布鲁斯指了指他面前的椅子，当克拉克乖巧的坐下来时，他伸手去查看他身上的伤，阿福的包扎是最好的，克拉克被妥善的照顾好了。

「我知道你发生了什么，我很遗憾你父母的事情。」

当从布鲁斯的口中提到他父母时，克拉克瞬间被激怒了，他觉得被羞辱，这个大少爷一点也不清楚，就连他都不清楚为什么自己家人要遭受这种对待了，凭什么说了解！他大约是个连跌倒都会被大家簇拥著抱起来的天之娇子，凭什么用这副干净的嘴脸说他的父母。他抄起了旁边早就看好的抹刀，瞬间就把布鲁斯压到了地板上，虽然他小布鲁斯一岁，但他的体重和身高都比布鲁斯更好，而且他父亲会带他上山狩猎，对他来说布鲁斯不会比狐狸更有威胁性，如果可以他觉得自己要解决这个家里面的一对夫妻一个老人一个小孩完全是没问题的。布鲁斯被撞倒在地的巨大声响让阿福很紧张地推开了门，看到小少爷被挟持时他毫不犹豫地要掏出枪，但却被布鲁斯阻止了。

「阿福，住手。」布鲁斯眼睛盯著那个因为愤怒而扭曲了脸的孩子，克拉克经历太多了那些这个年纪不该承受的痛苦那让人破碎。

「他是我的，我自己处理。」布鲁斯冷静的说。

「我知道你很难受，但我们只是孩子，我们自己是没办法活下去的。」

「闭嘴！！」克拉克往布鲁斯的脸捅下去，布鲁斯只能用手去抵挡，虽然他正在学习防身术，但他还没有那么快的反应神经，他的手心被捅穿，血洒在了脸上他吃痛的哭了出来，但布鲁斯咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音。

「我的爸爸妈妈都死掉了！我不如一起被杀死！」

布鲁斯受伤的手一挥打掉了克拉克的手，揍了克拉克一拳。

「不准随便说去死！我的叔叔们阿姨们他们每天都抱著必死的决心出门，但他们谁也不想死！为了家人就该回来！听到没有！为了你的家人！你的父母！你要活下去！」

克拉克跪在地上，被眼前超龄的孩子吓了一跳，他以为布鲁斯会因为受伤而大哭著逃窜，以为布鲁斯会像孩子那样对他的失控瑟瑟发抖，但现在他被布鲁斯的气势给震慑住。

「但是我的父母都死掉了，我没有家人也没有家了。」克拉克低头看著地板，无神的说。

布鲁斯蹲跪在他面前，用没有流血的手摸了摸他的头。

「你现在是我的手下了，代表你是韦恩家的一员，韦恩家族会照顾所有兄弟姐妹，你是我的家人了，我会保护你。」克拉克忽然鼻头一酸，他的眼泪涌了出来。

「你的父母肯定是要你活下去才会拼命的救你，你要活下去，不要愧对他们。」布鲁斯和阿福离开了房间去包扎受伤的手，留下克拉克一人放声大哭。

布鲁斯包扎完伤口回来的时候，克拉克还跪在地上啜泣，他已经结束了撕心裂肺的大哭，为了他的父母和再也回不去的孩提时光。

「没事了，你先下去吧，今天先让他睡我的沙发，明天再收拾房间给他睡。」布鲁斯小声地说，阿福点点头，帮克拉克准备被子放在沙发就离开了房间。

布鲁斯爬上床然后小小声地喊了克拉克。

「喂，去洗把脸来睡觉吧。」

克拉克点点头去洗了脸也把自己手上布鲁斯的血洗掉，当他出来要往沙发过去的时候，布鲁斯却叫住了他，他拍拍自己的床，这时候偷偷摸摸的布鲁斯看起来就像这年纪的孩子那样天真。

「过来睡吧，只有今天喔！」克拉克上床时布鲁斯看起来又兴奋又开心。

「听说我的同学常常这样跟朋友一起睡觉，但我家不能随便进来所以我没有跟别人一起睡觉过。可明天开始你就是我的手下了，你要去睡自己的房间，不可以再上我的床！知道吗？以后你要叫我少爷。」克拉克点点头然后看了看布鲁斯的包扎起来的手。

「对不起。」

「喔，你说这个，阿福说没有戳到筋还是啥的，所以只要伤口愈合就好了没有后遗症。每个老大都有自己的伤痕，所以没问题的。」布鲁斯咧嘴笑了笑。

布鲁斯虽然叫克拉克闭上眼睛睡觉，但布鲁斯一直看他让他有些不自在，所以他没有睡著，倒是那个看的人后来很快就睡著了，克拉克偷偷睁开眼看著布鲁斯，他明白布鲁斯不是他想像的那种无忧无虑的孩子，他肯定也经历过很多痛苦的事，面对过很多生离死别，不然这个年纪的他不会有这种架势。

家人，以后他的家人就只剩布鲁斯了，他再也不要失去家人，所以他要保护布鲁斯。

不知不觉睡著的克拉克半夜被布鲁斯的呻吟吵醒，布鲁斯满头大汗握著受伤的手，其实睡前是打了止痛药才不痛的，半夜药效有点退，让半梦半醒的布鲁斯疼哭了，克拉克抱著布鲁斯安抚直到对方睡著。

克拉克得还给布鲁斯这份恩情，用他的一辈子。

_Fin


End file.
